All I Need
by NariaVane
Summary: "Say that you love me," he stepped forward a bit, suddenly gaining a small amount of confidence, she didn't move, but she looked up at him with her big, beautiful, emerald, almond shaped eyes, which were brimming with tears. SS/LE rated M.


**Disclaimer- This is simply a work of fanfiction. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter nor did I write the song All I Need. All I Need is a song performed by Within Temptation from their album The Heart of Everything.**

**Warning Rated M. PWP  
**

**All I Need**

"I don't know what you see in that insufferable, uneducated dolt you call your husband." Severus was sitting at the kitchen table of his flat. Lily, in an elegant cotton blue summer dress, was sitting across from him on the other side of the table. She sighed and gave him a disappointed look, before intertwining her own hands and setting them upon the table.

"I've asked you before, not to speak of James that way," she said calmly twiddling her thumbs.

"Why must I halt in expressing my anger towards the man? What does he say about me? It's nothing nice I'm sure."

"I defend you, just as I defend him," she stated firmly.

"Oh I hardly think it's the same," he answered looking away from her and to the clock on the wall. "What does he say about you visiting me?"

She smiled softly, "He asked why I bother associating myself with _Snivellus_ Snape."

Severus chuckled, "He contains not one ounce of subtlety."

"I suppose you're right," she said smiling widely.

There was a tense silence. Neither of the friends attempted to speak, nor did they look at one another.

"You don't love me," Severus whispered finally, suddenly quite interested in a stain on the tiled floor.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Lily took in a deep breath and stood up. Severus bit his bottom lip and looked down at his hands, his black hair fell into his face obscuring his eyes. She was taking far too long to answer. He saw her feet move from under the table, and he was sure she was leaving. He wanted nothing more than to shout, 'Fine! Go then! Back to your arrogant, pompous, loathsome-'

"That's not true, Sev," said Lily. She had somehow found her way to his side. She was kneeling down, she brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear.

He stood up to distance himself from her, and pushed the chair out of his way. He pressed his back against the sink, he couldn't look into her face, but he knew she was frowning.

"Don't step away from me Severus, don't push me away, you know how that turns out."

"What else am I to do!" He snapped, "Sit here, and watch you…" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "You can't possibly…"

She stepped forward, her hands reaching out as if she wanted to touch him. "But I do Sevvy, we've been through so much, you were my first of everything."

"Say it then."

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace_

Her eyes widened and she gasped when realization hit her.

"Say that you love me," he stepped forward a bit, suddenly gaining a small amount of confidence, she didn't move, but she looked up at him with her big, beautiful, emerald, almond shaped eyes, which were brimming with tears.

"I can't…" she whispered. It was barely audible. But Severus was so close that he heard it as if it had been shouted.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_

"Why…?" was his soft reply, he looked down at her, a deep expression of hurt on his face. He wanted to say more, 'Why him? Why not me?'

She looked deep into his eyes, and was pulled into his loving void, she saw all that she would ever need in his eyes and her hand came up to caress his cheek. She pulled it back quickly as if she had been stung, but she didn't take a step back.

"I love my husband," she said sternly as if trying to reassure herself.

"That's not what I asked you," he said averting his eyes to the floor, and holding back the tears that were forming in his eyes. 'I will not cry in front of Lily,' his mind scolded.

She licked her lips and caught her bottom lip between her teeth, biting so hard Severus thought it would bruise. She was teasing him, she knew he wouldn't have the gall to just press his lips against her beautiful plump ones.

She was still so close to him, he wanted to reach out and touch her. The neck of her dress was so low, the cleavage of her soft, full, pale as milk bosom visible. Her eyelids fluttered closed and a single tear fell from her left eye.

_Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, _

_Don't let it close_

He wiped the tear away with his thumb and she opened her eyes to look up at him. He wanted to smile at her, and make her feel better, but before he could even think of words to say he was taken aback. Her arms had found their way around his neck, and she was pulling him down in a breathtaking kiss. It was gentle, like caresses from silk, and he felt butterflies flutter up in his stomach. His hands were now down at her waist, and he brought them lower to grip her hips, pulling her in closer to him. The kiss deepened as she opened her mouth just slightly allowing him further entrance. They pulled apart from the kiss as he lifted her up, opening her legs at her thighs and placing them at either side of his hips as he carried her backwards, and placed her softly upon the kitchen table, pushing aside a glass, that rolled to the floor and shattered, but neither of them cared. Her long red hair pooled upon the table as she sat and she let out a strangled moan as he attacked her collarbone with soft kisses, before nipping once at the skin above her breasts. His hand gripped firmly at her arse, and she swept his lips into another kiss, one hand grasping firmly at his bicep, and the other gripping into his frenzied tangles of black hair. He pulled her closer to him, and goosebumps grew upon her flesh, as she felt his erection grind against her thigh.

It was almost enough to stop her. Remind her that she was a married woman. But he pulled down one of the straps on her summer dress and took a firm pink nipple into his mouth, nibbling at it softly, before swirling it with his tongue, and moving on to do the same for its twin, suddenly all that mattered in the world was her and Severus.

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around_

She bit his bottom lip and sucked on it, as she undid the buttons of his black button up shirt. She pulled it off eagerly, never losing her lock on his lips and she threw it atop the shards of broken glass on his kitchen floor. His hands gripped her thighs just above her knees and sneaked their way up under the skirt of her dress so that his finger tips rested calmly at the rim of her underwear.

"Severus," she said breathlessly, her hand caressing his chest as his fingernails, dug into her skin.

He swept her lips into another kiss, as he slowly brought her panties down. She bucked against him, lifting her bum up off the table allowing him to slide them down more easily. He looked into her eyes as his hands caressed her moistened inner thighs and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace _

Severus' heart gave a jump when he kissed her once more, as his fingers met with the wet lips between her legs, it had been nearly two years, since he'd been this close to her, since they first made love.

She moaned against his ear and her head flew back as two fingers entered her. She rocked her hips toward him and gripped hard on his forearms with her nails.

"More…please…I…"

He left a trail of soft kisses on her chest as she bucked into him, and he looked into her eyes and smirked.

"You want me," he stated.

"Yes, Severus," she croaked out more desperately.

He pulled his fingers from under her dress and she frowned. Her frown quickly changed into a look of pure lust, as he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted her. She bit her bottom lip and watched as he undid his trousers and dropped them down, kicking them out of the way. Her eyes traveled downward to his hard cock, and he stepped close to her again, causing the wet tip of his head to brush against her inner thigh and they simultaneously let out a loud moan. She took his hard member in her fist, and stroked it before leaning forward and kissing him again. His hands slid her summer dress up and it pooled loosely around her waist revealing her womanhood to him. He watched the woman he loved closely as she guided his erection to her opening and wrapped her legs tightly around his arse pulling him into her as he pushed just as fervently.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_

With one quick thrust he was completely inside of her and they both released the breath that neither of them realized they'd been holding.

He thrust his hips into her as she rocked towards him causing the wooden table to squeak beneath them. His hands gripped tightly on her arse pulling her further onto his cock, and she gripped the edge of the table pushing herself as close against his groin as she could get. He sped up his thrusts, circling his hips with every buck into her and she ground against him with wanton vigor, her head falling back every time a rotating grind caused him to hit that sweet spot inside of her.

She let go of the table and fell back pulling him down on top of her, opening her legs wider for him. She needed more, she wanted the feeling of him within her to last forever.

She scratched down his back roughly, and she knew there would be blood beneath her finger nails after, but it didn't matter, because he just groaned his approval into her ear, and pushed harder, fucking her deeper.

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

It was too much for her, his groin was rubbing against her clitoris in perfect circles with each thrust and she kissed him hard, as she pushed up against him coming harder, then she'd ever come in her life. He let out a groan, and she knew he could feel her muscles clenching around him. She was so sensitive now, and every thrust was magnified by a hundred. She was coming again and again, and his right arm came around to support her lower back, as his left hand still guided her hip. She was screaming out now, crying his name, her body was shaking and her vision going blurry, the ceiling fan above them whirling in awkward circles.

Severus could feel her orgasming beneath him, it was an incredible feeling, like nothing he'd ever felt before. He was so in love with Lily, and he was putting his all into this. This one moment, he was afraid he'd never feel again. Every thrust brought him closer to completion, but that wasn't something he wanted. He didn't want it to be over, not now, not ever. For tonight the woman beneath him was Lily Evans, and she belonged to him.

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down_

He slowed his thrusts and looked into her eyes. She smiled softly and brought her head up to give him a soft peck of her lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

Severus suddenly lost his ability to breathe, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. She kissed him again only more desperately this time, and pulled him back unto her. He suddenly became well aware of the thumping of his heart in his ears, as he pushed himself ever deeper into Lily, spilling his seed into her warmth, gasping her name across her lips and shuddering, before collapsing against her.

_Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place_

_ -Within Temptation  
_

"I love you too, Lily." He said gazing into her gorgeous emerald eyes.

_Fin._

**A/N**_: Yeah I know this one is weird and different then what I normally write, **matrice **described it as a moment frozen in time (thanx) because that's exactly what I was going for, its more a memory held by Snape, then an actual story. I left it open because, quite honestly Lily has a husband and that wont change, but for now nothing matters but these few moments. I guess if had written it better I wouldn't have to explain xD (sorry, I suck) lol. I know there are some people out there who may not like this...but this came into my mind and wouldn't leave. Anyway I think Snape should be allowed to get the girl every once in a while. He sacrificed so much and I love him. so there! lol read and review please tell me what you think :) Love you all!  
_

_*heart*  
_


End file.
